Armonía
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: "Parfait. No había otra palabra con la cual describirla. Ni la más hermosa rapsodia podía compararse con ella." Eso era la pequeña niña que yacía dormida tranquilamente en su cunero. Era la armonía entre Kahoko y él, la pequeña que llenó de paz y armonía su vida. One-Shot


**¡Hola a todos! ¿Me recuerdan? Soy Sakura Tachikawa de nuevo, la autora de "Sincronía Perfecta" y les traigo un nuevo One-Shot.**

**Recuerdo que se los mencioné cuando subí "Sincronía Perfecta", un fic con Tsukimori Len como padre y pues, esto salió.**

**Fue difícil, Len es difícil, aún así espero que les guste y me apoyen con sus comentarios.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Armonía.**

Las luces lo cegaron cuando entró a la habitación y los gritos que escuchaba desde que ingresó al hospital lo pusieron aún más nervioso y no era para menos. Incluso ignoró a un grupo de personas que le dijeron algo. El entró simplemente al cuarto que le habían indicado.

-Una más, Tsukimori-san. Un último esfuerzo.

Escuchó como animaba una voz femenina a la mujer que yacía en la cama retorciéndose de dolor.

-Kahoko…

Su voz salió en un susurro y eso bastó para que su mujer se volteara y lo encontrase parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Len.-Lloriqueó un poco antes de extender su mano hacía su marido y él se acercó por inercia.-Creí que no llegarías.

En efecto aquello era muy posible ya que recibió la llamada de Tsuchiura un minuto antes de subirse al avión que lo llevaría a dar un concierto en Londres, Inglaterra. Serían solo cinco días y la fecha límite de Kahoko empezaba a correr en diez así que no le vieron ningún problema al viaje.

-Pero lo hice.-Contestó serio.-Ahora, vamos Kahoko, tu puedes.

Ninguna de las clases de parto o los quince libros sobre embarazo, parto y bebés lo hubiesen preparado para lo que sucedió después. En una fracción de segundos, Kahoko apretó su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria y tras un gran puje la habitación se llenó con un vigoroso llanto de recién nacido.

-¡Una niña!-Exclamó jubilosa la doctora quien la alzó para que los padres la viesen y hacer los cortes de ley colocó a la criatura dentro de la bata de su madre. Sobre su pecho desnudo.-Feliz Nacimiento.

-Es…-Kahoko gimió recuperando el aliento.-Perfecta.

Len las miraba y se desplomó sobre la silla junto a la cama de Kahoko. Aun no creía lo que acababa de presenciar. El bebé que su esposa llevó en su vientre por casi nueve meses ya estaba afuera y era tan pequeño y de apariencia tan frágil.

Kahoko lo miraba y acariciaba sin prestarle atención a la sangre y demás fluidos que cubrían el cuerpo de la recién nacida; que gimoteaba y era calmada con la madre que estaba encandilada con la pequeña.

Y a él aún no le parecía algo real.

La doctora se acercó para retirar al bebé del calor del pecho maternal. Con un poco de resistencia Kahoko la dejó ir mirando preocupada al galeno.

-No es nada malo.-Tranquilizó a los padres.-Tenemos que asearla y tomar sus datos. ¿Tiene nombre?

Los nuevos padres se miraron entre sí un poco avergonzados y fue la pelirroja la que habló.

-La esperábamos en dos semanas.-Trató de justificarse.

-Entonces, será bebé Tsukimori por el momento.-Tras decir eso se dirigió a medir y pesar a la criatura.

Dejando a los padres un momento solos.

-Creí que no llegarías.-Comentó Kahoko aún sosteniendo la mano de su marido.

-Estuve a punto de no hacerlo.-Recordó el joven violinista.-Recibí la llamada de mi madre en el momento que me disponía a abordar.-Sus padres se quedarían acompañando a Kahoko hasta que la madre de ella pudiese hacerse cargo al día siguiente.-Parecía una niña con juguete nuevo.

-Se emocionó mucho.-Rió la joven en respuesta.-Y se encargó de llamar a todo el mundo. Creo que incluso a un par de revistas.

Len suspiró resignado. Sonaba a algo muy propio de su madre hacer algo así. De por sí, la noticia de que sería abuela la tuvo como loca los nueve meses.

-Lo último que me falta es tener que rendir cuentas a un montón de entrometidos reporteros.

-Es el precio de tu fama.-Se burló la joven esposa.

Después de todo él era un concertista de violín con fama internacional, al igual que sus padres. El anuncio de su compromiso, boda y paternidad había causado mucho revuelo entre las revistas musicales en la sección de farándula.

Algo que detestaba.

Pero, cómo dijo Kahoko era el precio de la fama. Algo que los hacía vivir cómodamente y que disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo.

-Aquí tienen, señores Tsukimori.-Dijo la doctora volviendo a depositar a la niña en brazos de la madre.-Una preciosura de tres kilos, ochocientos gramos y cuarenta y siete centímetros de largo.

Una vez devuelta a los brazos de Kahoko, Len se acercó para ver bien a la pequeña.

Una bolita. Fue su primer pensamiento. Una bolita roja y con grandes cachetes y pequeña nariz.

-Se parece a ti.-Susurró Kahoko besando su frente.-Tiene tu cabello.

Efectivamente, pelusas celestes se dejaban ver en su cabecita. Y se dedicó a mirarla bien. Su boca era pequeña, sus cabellos tenían su color. Su naricita era respingada y tan chiquita. Pero, aún así. Diablos. Algo en serio debía ir mal con él puesto que aún no sentía nada de lo que tanto había escuchado o leído.

Ese sentimiento sobrecogedor y protector de tener una pequeña extensión de tu carne y sangre. Un ser que depende de ti absolutamente para todo y que sobre ti recaerá la responsabilidad de hacerlo una persona de bien.

Y él no era bueno para demostrar esa clase de sentimientos.

Bastante le había costado enamorarse, especialmente a la hora de demostrarlo. Afortunadamente Kahoko comprendía que él era así y no exigía más. Tras su matrimonio, aquello no cambio. Reconoce que en la intimidad se podría decir que es más… apasionado. Pero, lo considera un instinto natural.

No con esto quiere decir que sus encuentros amorosos con su esposa son insatisfactorios, al contrario y de otra forma no tendrían a su hija ahora.

Pero, se siente intrigado por aquello que debería sentir más no siente.

Es decir, tiene un cúmulo de sensaciones aglomeradas en su garganta. Más ninguna de ella podía definirla como lo que había leído o escuchado que debería sentir un padre primerizo.

Miraba a Kahoko y aquello no ayudaba. Ella simplemente resplandecía con ese bultito color rosado en sus brazos. Se veía hermosa, feliz, extasiada.

Parecía que jamás se cansaría de verla y se supone que él debería sentirse igual.

-Esto, Tsukimori-san.-Entró una enfermera tímidamente.-Afuera hay personas que… demandan entrar.

No se tardaron en escuchar los gritos de Hihara y Tsuchiura pidiendo permiso para entrar a ver al bebé. Ni siquiera sabían qué fue.

-No los conozco.-Dijo rápidamente el joven concertista.

-¡Len!-Reprendió la pelirroja.-Hágalos pasar, son amigos.

Poco a poco entraron todos.

Al menos los que estaban en el país. Los superiores Hihara y Yunoki, los recién casados de Keiichi y Fuyuumi Shimizu. Sus padres, sus suegros. Ryotaro Tsuchiura, todos entraron a conocer a la beba.

No se tardaron en escuchar elogios, gritos y llantos, esto último por parte de las orgullosas abuelas que eran consoladas por los orgullosos abuelos. Fue la madre de Kahoko la primera que tomó en brazos a la menor. Y tras decir que era idéntica a su hija se la cedió a la señora Tsukimori; la misma que desmintió a su consuegra afirmando que la pequeña era el vivo retrato de Len.

Así llegó a los brazos de una nerviosa Fuyuumi quien la tomó con extremo cuidado.

-Te queda bien.-Bromeó Kazuki Hihara a la recién casada, haciendo que se sonroje-¿No lo crees, Keiichi?-Quiso pinchar al rubio.

-Sí.-Afirmó el aludido mirando a su esposa con la niña y esbozando una tierna sonrisa. Sorprendiendo a todos cuando pidió que le pasaran a la niña y él la tomó en brazos.

No tardaron en continuar con las bromas. Después de todo ellos fueron los primeros en casarse y los primeros en estrenarse como padres. Los demás llevaban su vida de músicos muy ajetreada de manera que no tenían tiempo para pensar en familia.

Por esa misma razón había decidido que no tomaría más trabajos internacionales tan seguidos. Máximo uno por año ya que no quisiera que la niña creciera como él. Para esto, Kahoko había sugerido abrir una pequeña escuela de violín. Pero él rechazó la idea ya que para él los conciertos eran muy importantes. No tanto como su familia, pero, casi.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos. Yunoki estaba sosteniendo a la infanta. Él era el único con hermanos menores de manera que de los hombres presentes, era el único que no temía cargar a un recién nacido.

-Felicidades, Tsukimori.

Len miró a su antiguo rival y entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar.

-Gracias.

-Debes sentirte orgulloso.-Comentó colocándose junto al nuevo padre.-Tienes una hija preciosa.

-Sí.-Fue su vaga respuesta.-Pero, Kahoko fue la que hizo todo el trabajo.

-Debes estar orgulloso de tu mujer también.

-Fue muy valiente.-Contestó el joven músico.

-Y tú sientes que no has hecho nada.-Sintió cómo el joven Tsukimori lo regresaba a ver.-Fue notoria tu consternación cuando viste a Keiichi cargando a tu hija. Tú aún no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

-No ha habido tiempo.-Fue la escueta respuesta del aludido.

-Ya.-Exclamó el joven con burla.-Sabes, no sabrás lo que se siente hasta que no lo hagas.-Explicó con sencillez.

-Kahoko es diferente.

-Porque es su madre y la ha tenido dentro de ella por casi nueve meses.-Explicó con sencillez.-Tú lo único que hiciste fue ponerla allí.-Añadió con picardía.

El joven de cabellos azules no contestó y se ruborizó.

-Aún debes presentarte con ella y para eso primero debes tomarla en brazos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes más de esto si no eres padre, Tsuchiura?-Preguntó fastidiado el violinista.

-Porque yo sé de cosas de humanos.-Explicó el pianista con simpleza.-Y porque Kahoko me comentó que no habías cargado a la beba y que estabas actuando extraño. Yo no quiero que Kaho se inquiete.

Se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del joven Tsukimori.

-A estas alturas ya no deberíamos considerarnos rivales. Tú ganaste.-Agregó una mirada a la niña y a Kahoko.-Hino te quiere a ti y te dio una bella hija.

Era verdad. Kahoko lo quería tanto y le había dado una hija y él…

-Claro que si, una vez que la cargues no sientes nada. No me molestaría hacerme cargo de ambas.-Señaló el pianista.

-En tus sueños, Tsuchiura.

-Me da miedo que se me rompa.-Se excusó Kazuki.-Está muy linda para tomar el riesgo.

Yunoki había ofrecido la niña a Hihara.

-Y tú, ¿Tsuchiura?-Cuestionó el joven de cabellos morados.

El muchacho de cabellos verdes sintió como los ojos del padre le clavaban dagas en la espalda. Sería una excelente forma de fastidiarlo. Pero la niña los interrumpió ya que empezó a llorar. Las sabias abuelas dedujeron que sería hambre y pidieron que todos abandonasen la sala conforme ayudaban y enseñaban a Kahoko el proceso de alimentación.

Tsukimori se sentó en un mueble frente a la cama de su esposa y la vio alimentar con deleite a la niña bajo la instrucción de ambas abuelas. A veces hacía muecas de dolor. Pero, entendía que aquello era normal al ser sus pezones vírgenes. Poco a poco la niña empezó a dormitar hasta que cayó rendida. La joven madre la acomodó para sacarle el aire y lo hizo casi inmediatamente

Una vez que la niña fue colocada en su cuna por su abuela materna. Los abuelos decidieron dejar a la nueva familia sola y darles un momento de intimidad bien merecida. Se despidieron y dijeron que volverían por la mañana.

Kahoko también empezó a dormitar rendida por todo lo que había pasado en un día. Len las vio dormir y no quiso molestarlas. Finalmente se levantó y fue a ver su rezagado maletín donde yacía su fiel violín. Con todo el alboroto del nacimiento lo dejó rezagado en un rincón de la habitación.

Cuando pasó frente al cunero, se percató de que la niña estaba despierta y siguiendo su silueta. Según los libros que leyó aún no podía divisar pero percibía el movimiento.

Cuando empezó a alejarse la oyó gemir y empezar a hacer pucheros en su pequeña carita. Fue un impulso involuntario. Pero, acercó su cuerpo y sus manos al cunero. La niña pareció parar, momentáneamente. Sin embargo, el puchero persistía. Miró a su esposa dormir pacíficamente. Merecía descansar. Por lo que de manera torpe aplicó lo que había leído en sus libros.

Tomó a la niña delicadamente colocando su mano en su cabecita. Increíble, entraba en una sola mano, mientras, con la otra sostenía casi toda su columna.

La niña lo miró y él a ella.

Y ocurrió.

Las sensaciones en su garganta se liberaron. Algo inexplicable, mágico. El deseo que surgió en su interior de proteger y velar por la criatura en sus brazos era algo abrumador. No la tenía en brazos ni diez segundos y ya podía asegurar que no permitiría que nada ni nadie se la arrebatara.

Era suya, egoístamente suya.

La amaba.

No se trataba de razonarlo. Ni siquiera de pensarlo. Simplemente, lo sentía. Sentía que amaba a esa pequeña criatura, que daría su vida y mataría por ella. Era algo…

-Sorprendente…

Len se giró a ver a Kahoko recostada sobre su cama mientras se preparaba para alimentar a la bebé.

-Los amo tanto.-Dijo entre lágrimas la joven madre y extendió los brazos para que le pasara a la niña.-Tendrá hambre.-Explicó conforme observaba a su marido reacio a dársela.

Len cedió finalmente. Sintiéndose extrañamente vació, más aquel sentimiento se alejó cuando vio a su niña y a su mujer juntas.

Vaya, él también las amaba tanto.

-Es la primera vez que la cargas.-Comentó Kahoko una vez instalada.-A qué es una monada, Len.

Su marido no contestó. Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un casto beso en sus labios.

-Es perfecta.-Contestó el joven violinista.-Gracias, Kahoko.

Sin decir otra palabra. Fue hacía su violín y se preparó para tocar.

Afortunadamente era inmune al ruido con el afán de no molestar a los recién nacidos entre sí por los llantos a media noche.

Kahoko reconoció rápidamente la dulce tonada de Ave María que llenó la habitación.

Len lo tocaba porque así lo sentía. Así de perfecta era su hija. Una melodía tan pulcra, pura y especial.

De repente, la idea de ser maestro no se veía tan terrible si contaba que gracias a ello tendría más tiempo para su familia.

_Parfait._ No había otra palabra con la cual describirla. Ni la más hermosa rapsodia podía compararse con ella.

-Hinako.-Dijo Len tras terminar la canción.-Hinako Tsukimori.

-Hinako.-Confirmó Kahoko.

Ella era la armonía entre los altos y bajos de la música de su violín, de su vida. La armonía perfecta entre el amor que se tienen, Kahoko y él.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot y me apoyen con un insignificante RR. no les cuesta nada.**

**Gracias a los que leen y especialmente a los que comentaron mi otro fic de La Corda D' Oro:**

**Artemis; Maranine Scual; Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido; Diiva Bloom; Sandra hatake; MissPerfectLunaStar; Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukai; Rencoud; pinkus-pyon; Guest; artemisa93; Petitvon; akari hiroyuki.**

**¡Gracias!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
